Una noche en Phantomhive
by EditorialUsagiChan
Summary: Lizzy se despierta en medio de la noche, cuando es huesped en la mansion de Ciel, un sueño, se mantiene en su mente y piensa hacerlo realidad...


**Una noche en Phantomhive.**

Es una noche fría, tranquila, serena, el viento sopla, su silbido suena de manera armoniosa dándole a la oscuridad un semblante acogedor, la luna llena enorme y brillante ilumina el paraje de los terrenos de la mansión Phantomhive. Dentro de uno de los tantos cuartos de la mansión, se encuentra uno en especial, la recamara de la joven Lizzy, decorado especialmente para ella, debido a sus incontables visitas a la mansión, con cortinas de seda verde con listones dorados, amueblado en el lado norte de la habitación con un tocador de roble, perfecto para ella donde se encuentran aceites y perfumes de aromas exóticos pero suaves, que Lizzy compro en sus viajes a parís con la idea de darle a su precensia un toque de sensualidad, quizás para atraer la atención de Ciel, para alguna ocasión en especial, cerca del tocador se encuentra el enorme guardarropa hecho de cedro, con incontables vestidos de gran variedad de colores, para toda ocasión, hechos de las mas finas telas, confeccionados por los mejores sastres, una enorme colección a la altura de la clase de Lizzy, al fondo cerca de la enorme ventana que da al balcón, se encuentra la cama de la joven, cobijada con un edredón de plumas, recostada en las almohadas de funda de seda y rellenas de plumas de ganso. Ella duerme plácidamente, en su cara suave y bella, se refleja un rubor en sus mejillas, tal vez por el frio de la noche, pero la sonrisa que se dibuja de pronto en su rostro angelical, denota que su rubor es por algún sueño misterioso que la ha hecho sonreír de manera picara seguido de la pronunciación de un nombre –Ciel…-.

La luz plateada de la luna, entra traviesamente por la ventana, inundando la habitación de Lizzy, ella despierta algo confundida, molesta por despertar de su sueño tan placentero, se levanta de su cómoda cama, su cabello rubio, brillante, dorado casi como el brillo del sol, ahora sin esas coletas rizadas que la distinguen cae libre, aun con algunos rizos, por su espalda casi desnuda por la abertura camisón, algo aturdida camina hacia el tocador, su camisón delgado de algodón, resplandece con la luz de la luna casi volviéndolo traslucido, dibujando parte de su figura delgada y curveada, parte de su transición a mujer. Ella se sienta en el tocador y enciende la pequeña lámpara cerca del espejo, cepilla su cabello casi dejándolo liso y sin rizos, olfatea los aceites buscando un aroma en especial, escoge uno de jazmín mezclado con Ylang ylang, su aroma es exquisito, dulce, irresistible, exótico y perfecto, se unta un poco en sus delgados brazos, en sus sensuales piernas, por ultimo alrededor de su cuello y bajando un poco mas, en su mente se formula un plan, en sus ojos se refleja la determinación, sus labios dibujan otra vez esa sonrisa picara que tenia mientras dormía.

Silenciosamente se abre una puerta en el pasillo, una figura aparece detrás de la puerta abierta, apresurada, con movimientos lentos y elegantes, es la joven que recorre los pasillos buscando una habitación en especial, cerciorándose que nadie la oiga andar por el pasillo, ni siquiera ese mayordomo que siempre esta cerca de él, con esa extraña aura que siempre le rodea, finalmente llega a su destino, la habitación de Ciel, el solo hecho de estar cerca, le provoca una sensación estremecedora, su latir del corazón se acelera, siente un calor inexplicable, no es miedo, es una emoción extraña, la impulsa seguir adelante. Con mucho cuidado, despacio y sin ningún sonido alarmante abre la puerta, la habitación esta igualmente iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, en lado mas sombrío de la habitación donde casi no toca la luz se ve el lecho donde reposa su querido Ciel, con cautela se acerca a la cama, observa fascinada el rostro de él que se nota diferente sin ese parche que siempre suele llevar, duerme tan tranquilamente con la ternura de un niño al que han arropado sus padres, no hay rastro de ese rostro serio y poco emocional que normalmente muestra siempre. Casi involuntariamente se acerca más hacia él, inclinándose ella toca su rostro dudosamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no es un sueño, de que es real, de manera sorpresiva Ciel se despierta, Lizzy se asusta y se cobija en las sombras para evitar que él se dé cuenta de su presencia, Ciel rápidamente se da cuenta que no esta solo, la luna es cubierta por una nube, las sombras se apoderan de la habitación, todo se ha vuelto oscuro y no se logra distinguir bien las sombras, él toma una espada de esgrima que guarda escondida cerca del buro de la lámpara, una medida de seguridad sugerencia tal vez de su extraño mayordomo, Ciel escudriña en las sombras buscando a su misterioso visitante. Lizzy recobrada del susto, vuelve a sonreír pícaramente, cerca de su escondite hay dos floretes cruzados en la repisa, los toma con sigilo y pretende jugarse un duelo, a manera de juego con Ciel, su corazón extasiado de la emoción mas que antes de entrar en la habitación, late aceleradamente, se abalanza contra él, Ciel se percata de su presencia y logra bloquear el primer golpe, las espadas vuelven a cruzarse, una y otra vez, Ciel nota algo peculiar en los ataques de su intruso, no lo hace con el fin de lastimarlo, es como si jugara con el, sin entender, sin darle importancia a ese detalle, arremete contra su intruso, pero es detenido y una risita jovial se escucha desde el intruso, desprevenidamente Lizzy hace que Ciel se acerque, casi como si tropezara, ella aprovecha y le roba un beso travieso, él confundido, aun no se da cuenta de la identidad del intruso pero concluyo que es una mujer, antes de que el pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, ella se vuelve a lanzar contra el, pero la confusión en él sigue latente, logra bloquearla pero su objetivo no fue el herirlo, sino de robarle otro beso, Ciel sorprendido, empieza molestarse, pero reconoce su gran habilidad con la espada, empieza a sospechar la identidad del atacante, entonces es él el que inicia el ataque, otro bloqueo esta vez es Ciel quien roba un beso a su atacante, sorprendida ella da un paso atrás, Ciel supuso bien, esta mas seguro de su suposición, comienza otro duelo, cada choque de espadas es un beso robado, con el paso del tiempo el duelo, comienza a volverse un juego, el que tome mas besos del otro será el vencedor, después de varios minutos ambos están cansados, pareces ser la ultima estocada, el ultimo suspiro con espadas, ambos se miran a los ojos, los verdes ojos de LIzzy empiezan a brillar con la luz de la luna que ahora esta libre de las aprisionan tés nubes, los de Ciel muestran su determinación a no perder ante ella, ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro, las espadas parecen tener un brillo especial, como si el espíritu de los dos se encarnara en sus espadas, el tiempo corre lento, los segundos parece volverse minutos, ambos empiezan a predecir los movimientos del otro conforme se acercan, hasta que el choque de espadas sucede, el ganador no se decide aun.

Todo pasa tan deprisa, la habitación ahora tan iluminada por la luz lunar, aleja las sombras del dormitorio, Lizzy por su afán de querer vencer a su querido Ciel y robarle el ultimo beso, hizo un esfuerzo excesivo haciendo que su envestida fuera mas torpe, al momento del chocar sus espadas Lizzy termino cayendo hacia Ciel, él al ver su torpeza, logro alejar las espadas de ambos, detrás se encontraba la cama ambos cayeron sobre la suave cama, parecía que la cama ya estuviera ahí para recibirlos, el suceso parecía planeado, mas que improvisado, Lizzy quedo encima de Ciel, tan pronto como entendió lo sucedido se ruborizo, estar tan cerca de él hizo que su corazón acelerara sus latidos, el sonido de su respiración se hizo mas cadente, el cuerpo le quemaba, era el deseo que brotaba desde cada termino nervioso que existía en su cuerpo. Ciel por instinto de protegerla de la caída, la había abrazado fuertemente, podía sentir los latidos excitados del corazón de Lizzy, sentía el calor que emanaba de ella, de pronto pudo sentir el aroma de los aceites que ella se había untado antes de salir de su habitación, ese aroma lo embriago de una sensación extraña para el, le inundaba un calor agradable que brotaba desde el fondo de su cuerpo, el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte como si ella fuera a escaparse al momento de soltarla. Lizzy noto el cambio de fuerza, ella levantando la cabeza fijo su mirada en los ojos de él, noto que la miraba de una forma que no había visto antes, sus ojos reflejaban una mirada fija, una mirada que decía que no la dejaría ir, una mirada de amor, una mirada de deseo por ella, hipnotizada por la mirada ella acerca su rostro al de él inconscientemente, sus ojos están a la misma altura, la mirada de ambos se cruzan, sus labios están tan cerca, que ella puede sentir el calor de su aliento rozándole los labios, sus latidos se sincronizan al unísono, ambos entraron en una armonía del corazón, atraída como una abeja al néctar de las flores, ella se acerca para besarlo, él corresponde el beso, ambos se besan con una pasión desenfrenada, pareciera que nada puede detenerlos, el calor que sentían se vuelve una pasión que hace que se unan en uno solo, el beso parece durar una eternidad, es tan largo que parecen dos estatuas, dos amantes unidos por un beso eterno que nada en el mundo puede separar, en el momento en que se separan, él como temiendo que se fuera, la toma el rostro, ella sonríe como diciéndole con el gesto, -no me iré a ninguna parte-. Ella le acaricia el rostro, queriendo recordar no solo con su mente, si no también con el tacto de sus manos, Ciel le vuelve a besar, las caricias se vuelven mas habituales, él le acaricia la espalda que poco a poco a desnudado al abrir los botones del camisón, ella empieza a juguetear con los botones de su pijama, esa pijama que ella reconoce, fue un regalo pensando en él, una pijama de fina seda azul que tan bien le queda el, desabrocha cada botón con elegancia, ternura, pasión, cuidando que la emoción no dañe el regalo que ella le dio, ella acaricia el torso desnudo, el tacto genera una sensación eléctrica en ambos, el la besa en el cuello y en un hombro desnudo que ha dejado el camisón, ella se estremece con el toque de sus labios en su cuello, ella comienza a besarle el torso, cada beso esta inundado de pasión, él se estremece con cada beso, le levanta la cara y la besa en los labios con la misma pasión de la primera vez, tomándole por la cintura, ruedan por la cama, el ahora esta sobre ella, Lizzy le rodea el cuello con los brazos, él levanta de la cama con una fuerza inexplicable, ella le rodea la cintura con las piernas, Ciel la aprisiona contra la pared, ella produce un gemido al momento de chocar con la pared, los besos continuando sin control alguno, parecen nunca terminar, las caricias no cesan, Ciel aprieta mas el cuerpo al de ella, acaricia una de sus muslos con pasión, deseo, casi llegando hasta lo mas alto, el tacto quema tanto entre ambos, parece que con cada caricia que se dan, su pasión el uno por el otro se aviva mas, se mueven por toda la habitación sin separarse el uno del otro, con besos, abrazos, caricias incansables, cuando parece que uno piensa en alejarse, el otro lo atrae para seguir quemando su amor, el tiempo parece no importar, cuanto tiempo llevan ha dejado de importar. Terminan otra vez en la cama, ambos están respirando tan rápidamente, siguen abrazados, Lizzy descansa sobre el torso desnudo de Ciel, lo abraza con mas fuerza, él le acaricia el cabello con ternura, ambos se miran fijamente, no han dicho ni una palabra, pero la sola mirada les dice sus sentimientos del uno al otro, dicen con solo mirarse tres sencillas palabras "Siempre te amare".

El cansancio hace que ninguno se percate del momento que en que se duermen. Los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por la ventana, una brisa de la madrugada se cola por la habitación, roza las mejillas dela joven, eso la despierta. Empieza a recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche, se pregunta si fue un sueño, la realidad de todo lo sucedido le hace dudar, se percata de que esta en su habitación, empieza a creer que todo fue un sueño, percibe un aroma en el aire, descubre que viene de ella, es el olor de los aceites, recuerda que la ventana del balcón no estaba abierta cuando se fue a dormir. Observa que en el balcón hay un juego de te puesto sobre una mesa colocada en el amplio balcón, la mesa esta puesta para dos personas, una sonrisa de emoción se dibuja en su rostro, se levanta de manera enérgica, Paula entra en la habitación, nota los ánimos de Lizzy, también se da cuenta del arreglo en el balcón, desconcertada pregunta, por su animado humor y por el balcón, Lizzy sonríe y solo dice que es un secreto. A petición de Lizzy, Paula la viste con uno de los vestidos elegantes, para asistir alguna reunión importante, un precioso vestido de color azul rey, ajustado con una cinta blanca en la cintura, en su cabello lleva una bella cinta blanca con una rosa azul a juego con el vestido. Después de que le sirvieran el te en el balcón despacha a Paula, y espera pacientemente en el balcón. Mientras divaga en sus recuerdos, la puerta de la habitación se abre y una figura reconocible en la puerta, hace que Lizzy salga corriendo hacia ella sin dudarlo.

**(\_(\****  
****(=' :')****  
****(,('')('') **_**Editorial Usagi-chan**_


End file.
